The Mischivous Yokai Watch Adventures!
by ColinNH
Summary: The Mischivous Yokai Watch Adventures! A story written by ColinNH! Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I didn't invent YoKai Watch)


Hey guys, ColinNH here! This is my first fanfiction, so please comment nice things. I've seen a lot of other fanfictions, so I know the basics of what to write. I thought about rewriting the whole yo-kai watch series. With what I write that's good, I'll build off of, and what's not good, I will discontinue. Whatever happens, happens. So, please enjoy the story!

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. School just got out, and as our hero, Nate Adams runs out of the doors, he runs alongside his trusted friends: Katie, Barnaby, or "Bear," and Edward, or "Eddie." They all set out for a great day in the small forest on the other side of town. Within some time, they reach the forest. They all set out to the forest every friday to go bug catching, because it's so much fun. They set in to find the rarest and most interesting bugs in the whole forest.

"I just love bug catching!" Nate said.

"So true. I'm gonna catch something really big!" said Eddie.

"Well it's going to be hard to top what I'll catch!" said Bear.

"Please, you guys are all talk, I'm gonna get the best bug in the whole forest!" Katie said.

The 4 head into the forest and begin searching. Eddie, always prepared with his bug wikia was searching for where a certain dragonfly hid. Bear, was running around the trees to find something. Nate and Katie both were searching in bushes near a river.

"Aha! Now I've got ya!" Bear shouted.

Bear was the first to catch something. Eddie rushed over along with Nate and Katie and Eddie was shocked to notice it was a 5 inch Blue Beetle. They were fairly rare to find in this forest.

The continued searching to find more bugs. Nate saw a rock path down the river and decided to cross. He separated from the rest of the group. The forest was filled with trees, but the forest continued to grow with more trees as he kept walking forward. All of the sudden, as he was walking, there was a faint noise he passed. After he realized he heard something only a few seconds later, he went toward the noise. As he approached it, he found a nest of dragonflies. He thought about it for a second, and he didn't ever recall seeing any dragonflies in this forest ever before. Fortunately, his net was way big enough to fit the whole nest in it. Unfortunately, it was on the top of a tall tree. Nate was considered 'Average' among his friends, and that also included his average height. He also had average climbing skills. Once Nate is seen climbing a tree, it's easy to notice his climbing skills are average. He climbed the tree in about 10 minutes. He saw the dragonflies and swung his net over it.

At that moment, he didn't realize anything could go wrong. He would put it over the nest, and that would be that. However, that isn't at all of what happened. He thought for about a quarter of a millisecond on it, and that's when it happened. It wasn't a dragonfly nest. Of course, now that he thought of it for that short time, he realized now why he never saw a dragonfly nest, because obviously, he didn't. But this nest he definitely saw before.

"AHHH! BEES!" Nate screamed.

He fell out of the tree. The tree was about 10 feet tall, which says something about his tree climbing skills. The small branches broke his fall on the way down, but even that didn't hurt him. There were other things on his mind at that moment other than his 'average' fall. He landed on his feet, which gave him a twisted ankle. Genius. He limped as he ran, and he wondered why he didn't notice it was a bee nest. The tree was filled with leaves, so maybe he didn't see the bees. He found a small pond, and jumped into it. Bees hated getting wet, but by that long time he ran, half of them gave up chasing him. He then realized that his net holes were much larger than the bees, so that was probably why they went through the net. Nate was surprised he hadn't dropped his net in that situation. He then surfaced, and then got to shore. He did realise the next big issue: where was he?

Author Note:

Heyo, this is just the beginning of Nate's adventures, so don't go anywhere! Again, this story isn't related to the original story of YoKai Watch, it just has the same background, and also the same cast. Stay tuned for next time's chapter: "Chapter 2: Whisper!"


End file.
